


What Would You Do If I Told You That I La, La, La, La, Loved You?

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam week 2k17 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 4, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Thiam Week, a little bit of angst but don't worry, there are other characters but they're just mentioned, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: It was no secret that Liam had fallen in love with Theo Raeken. Well, maybe for Theo, but not for Mason and Corey. And all the beta could do was suffer in silence because there was no way that Theo felt the same... right?Thiam Week Day 4: Friends to Lovers





	What Would You Do If I Told You That I La, La, La, La, Loved You?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't upload this one yesterday because I was so busy with taking care of my nieces and finally getting a job! Yay!!  
> Anyways, I'm uploading it now :)

Since December had already started, it means that winter formal was only days away and everyone was excited about it. But of course, before the party came responsibility. And so, the last weeks had been all but relaxing. Exams, projects and tests and Liam and his friends were exhausted.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of their classrooms. Some were jumping in excitement and some others were gloomy. Teachers had finished giving them their final grades. Mason and Corey exit their classroom and walked down the hall while talking,

The chameleon sighs in relief, "I'm so happy I managed to pass History."

"Man, I suffered in Maths. But I did passed, that's the good news." he smiles at his boyfriend.

"I wonder how it went to the others." Corey says as they turn around the corner, walking towards the lockers. They see Liam putting his stuff into his locker, so they run towards him.

"Liam!" the brunet turns around at hearing his best friend's voice, "How did it go?"

"Yeah, tell us!" the two of them were smiling at the beta.

Liam looks at his feet, not looking at his friends in the eyes like he was ashamed. Mason and Corey's smile drop. Oh no. Does it mean he failed a subject? All of them? But he studied so hard all those weeks; they all helped him. Even Theo. Just as Corey puts a hand over his arm, caressing it, Liam looks up with a big grin, holding up a paper sheet.

"I passed every one of my exams!"

Mason and Corey smiled in relief, looking at each other. The beta turns to Mason, _"LET ME LOVE YOU!"_ and jumps to his friend, capturing him in a bone-crushing hug. The human just laughs and returns the hug. As they are hugging and practically jumping with excitement, another person approached them,

"Hey, what's with all the love?" asked Theo with an eyebrow up.

Mason detangled himself from his best friend, the three of them still smiling as he answered "We all passed! So did Liam!"

Theo turns his attention to Liam, "That's amazing!"

The two move to hug, the chimera's strong arms going around Liam's waist while the beta's arms were wrapped around Theo's back. They were smiling while hugging, because the chimera knows how much Liam studied -he even helped him- and how many nights he stayed awake until he understood the topic and how frustrated he got when he could understand something. They don't realize they've been hugging for a while until slowly Liam looks up and in return, Theo is looking down at him; they stare into each other's eyes before quickly untangle away from the other, taking a step away. Mason and Corey shared at look but didn't comment on it.

Corey clears his throat, "So, we were gonna go to eat some Chinese after school."

"We were?" asks Mason with a confused look at his boyfriend. Corey nudges him with his elbow and the other understands, "OH! Yes, we were going!"

"We should invite Nolan as well." added Theo.

"Yeah, let me text him." said Liam as he took out his phone, texting the other human.

 

* * *

 

After school at the Chinese restaurant, the pack was already sat and eating their food, as the place was a buffet-style restaurant. They were talking about how hard the last few weeks had been and how thankful they were that it was over now when Liam cleared his throat, standing up from his seat,

"So, I would like to make a toast."

"You don't know how to make a toast." Theo said, supporting as ever.

"Yeah, well, I'll start now." Liam raises his glass, "Well, I wanna toast for our grades and that none of us failed any class. Also for this wonderful food, I'm so glad we ate here," they all chuckled, "and also... for our friendship. I know this isn't the most conventional pack but... it's my pack, our pack, and I'm grateful for that."

Mason raised his glass as well, "Cheers!" they all said 'cheers' too and started clinking their glasses, smiling as they did it.

Liam sits down again, putting his glass over the table and muttering " _'Don't know how to make a toast'_ , my ass." and Theo chuckled.

An hour or so after they arrived and started eating, they were all laughing at the stories each of them told. Nolan was currently telling them about the time he was training with Argent and he accidentally shot an arrow at the man's truck, breaking a window. He had been so nervous about what the older man would do to him -although they all new Chris was a cinnamon roll- that he passed out.

Corey was hiding his face over his boyfriend's neck, unable to hold his laughter. Mason was the same, not being able to take a sip from his coke without chocking. Theo had a hand over his stomach, holding it tight as laughter left his mouth and Liam had a hand over the chimera's arm, clutching at it while holding himself before he ended on the floor -again.

Everyone at the restaurant was looking at the pack laughing their asses off but they didn't care. They were enjoying each other's company and that's what mattered.

 

* * *

 

It was no secret that Liam had fallen in love with Theo Raeken. Well, maybe for Theo, but not for Mason and Corey. The two of them started noticing how the beta would stare longer than he needed at the chimera, or how his face would light up at just hearing the mention of Theo's name, or when he was closer to the other boy. They never confronted Liam because they were sure that the beta would furiously deny it all, or maybe he wasn't even aware of his feelings for the chimera. So Mason and Corey waited for one of them to make the first move but it was taking ages! Oh well, love always finds a way, right?

Days passed and finally winter formal arrived. Mason and Corey were taking Mason's car and told Liam that they would meet him at the school where the formal would be held. Liam had asked Hayden if she wanted to go with him and she gladly accepted; they weren't together anymore but they stayed friends. It was nice for him to have someone -a girl, to be precise- to talk to about certain things. Like, what to do when you had a crush on someone -although he never mentioned a name. After the two had finished dressing up fancy -Liam wearing a suit and Hayden in a green cocktail dress- they both drove to the school.

Arriving at the school auditorium, Liam and Hayden looked around the whole place and marveled. The ceiling -as well as the whole place- was illuminated with blue and purple lights. The place was filled with snowflakes of different sizes; even the principal door had a giant snowflake arc. There were balloons from different shades of blue tied everywhere. At every corner were white trees with snowflakes on them, and the blue lights made them look icy. The chairs and tables colors were also white and blue. It definitely was _'Winter in Wonderland'_.

"Wow. This is really cool."

Hayden nodded, "Yeah, they really excelled this time with the decorations."

_"Hey, guys!"_

They turned around and found Mason and Corey walking towards them hand in hand. The two looked great in suits and both had a boutonniere -Mason a purple flower and Corey a red one.

"Aren't the snowflakes beautiful?" Corey asks Hayden and she nods enthusiastically. "You gotta see the back part! It's just great!" the two held hands and giggled as they ran to where the other decorations where, leaving Mason and Liam alone.

"I think she just stole my boyfriend." Mason said. Liam chuckled.

"Relax, she'll hand him back in one piece." they both heard an excited squeal coming from the back -even with the music playing- and knew to which two persons it belonged. "...Or maybe pieces."

They laughed at that and they made their way to the snacks table. Mason poured himself some punch while Liam looked around the place once more. It really looked nice and everyone seemed to be happy fun, dancing and laughing over the dancefloor.

"Oh, there comes Theo." Mason said as it was important.

And as Liam turned around he realized it was important. The chimera was making his way towards them, his hair combed back and wearing a black tuxedo, the jacket open to reveal the suspenders underneath it and damn he looked so fine. Liam tried to keep his heart normal as the other reached them.

"Hey," Theo said with a smirk. Mason nodded at him, acknowledging him.

Liam nodded as well, "Hey," trying to act cool.

Theo stared at the beta and felt his throat dry. He couldn't talk. He wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked, how his eyes shinned more because of the lights, that he wanted to dance at least once with him. Before he could decide whether talk or not, Nolan came holding a red cup and smiled at them,

"Wow, guys. You look good." he looked over at Theo, "Damn."

"What?"

"I just saw a guy wearing the same suit but you definitely look hotter."

Theo smirked, "Well, of course I do. I'm always hot."

Liam rolled his eyes but smiled neitherless. In that moment Hayden and Corey came back. The chameleon took a look of Theo and groaned as Hayden smiled.

"Damn."

Hayden kept smiling, "I told you he would look hot. Pay up."

Corey reached for his wallet and took out a 20 before giving it to Hayden.

"Did you just bet if another guy who isn't your boyfriend would look hot in a suit?" Mason asked, acting offended. Liam chuckled.

"Ow, don't be mad, Mason. He thought he could beat me in a bet," she held the dollar over her fingers, "but he was wrong~" she sang. The song that was playing came to an end and another song came right after it. Hayden's eyes lit after hearing the electronic beat. "Ooh, I love this song!" she quickly moved to grab Liam's hand and dragged him to the dancefloor.

The beta opened his mouth and tried to say something but he ended up being dragged away by the dark haired girl.

Mason turned to Corey and held his hand to him. The chameleon smiled and accepted it; the two of them ran to the dancefloor, leaving Theo and Nolan alone. The chimera turned to the human after a minute of silence,

"You wanna dance?"

"The hottest guy in the dancefloor is asking me to dance? Hell yes." Nolan put his red cup on the table before turning back and walking to the dancefloor; Theo snorted but followed him.

They all were on the dance floor; the music was loud and people were dancing all over the place, even some teachers. That was a weird sight. But Liam couldn't care less. He just wanted to dance with his friends.

 

_Work it_

_Make it_

_Do it_

_Make us_

 

_Harder_

_Better_

_Faster_

_Stronger_

 

Liam couldn't be more happy. He was surrounded by the people he cared about. The party continued, the music always changing and making someone dance. Theo had even asked Hayden to dance once; her face turned red but she shook it off. Liam watched them dance and he found himself smiling, to which Mason nudged him while wiggling his eyebrows. The beta flushed and playfully pushed at his best friend before laughing. He moved so he was dancing with Mason and Corey.

 

_"Oh, don't you dare look back._

_Just keep your eyes on me."_

_I said, "You're holding back, "_

_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

 

After several songs and dancing over the dancefloor with his friends, Liam had felt so thirsty that he moved away and towards the snacks table. He poured himself some punch and drank; he tasted a different flavor and knew that someone had spiked the punch. But being a werewolf he couldn't really get drunk with regular alcohol so he ignored it and continued drinking.

As he drank, he turned his head to the right and saw his best friend and his boyfriend dancing slowly and close to the other, and he felt a knot over his throat. He really felt like dancing with someone and that specific someone was currently dancing with two girls as they pressed their bodies to his. Theo didn't seem to mind.

Liam chokes down the growl he felt over his chest as he saw that scene and turned to another side. Maybe he could dance with Hayden. He tried to look for her but couldn't see her anywhere; maybe she went to the bathroom or was dancing with her crush, Gwen. He sighed in defeat.

Sitting over one of the tables was Nolan, sitting alone while drinking from his red cup and eating some chips. He saw Liam and when the beta caught his eyes, he waved at him to come over; Liam did.

"Hey. Having fun?"

"Yeah." Liam answered and then notices the way the human is looking at his red cup after he took another sip from it. "What is it?"

"I think the punch tastes funny."

"That's because there's alcohol in it."

Nolan stares at his red cup for a moment before putting it over the table, "I won't drink another one until I can feel my tongue again."

Liam laughed at that. After the laughter died he looked down at the ground and Nolan noticed.

"Hey, you alright? You seem a little bumped out."

"I'm fine... Just tired."

"You sure?"

Liam nodded. After that he told Nolan he would go to the bathroom and the human nodded, but Liam didn't go to the bathroom. As the human was distracted, he walks towards the back door and exits the auditorium, being careful not to attract attention.

Over the dance floor surrounded by people, Mason and Corey were dancing slowly, following the music's rhythm. Corey's arms were around the human's neck while Mason's hands were on his hips. The dark skinned boy looked at Corey's face looking at something over the distance.

"What is it?"

Corey looked back at him and shook his head, smiling instead, "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

Mason smiled too and leaned forward, joining their lips in a sweet kiss.

 

_Ooo I would rather, I would rather go blind boy,_

_Than to see you, walk away from me child, and all_

_Ooooo so you see, I love you so much_

_That I don't want to watch you leave me baby,_

_Most of all, I just don't, I just don't want to be free no_

 

Unfortunately, their moment was over when Theo approached him moments later, a red cup over his hand. He cleared his throat to have their attention,

"Hey, Mason. Isn't that the Wicked Witch of the West?" he asks pointing at a safe distance at Quinn, who is looking around the dancefloor. More like searching around for someone: Mason. Quinn had a major crush on Mason and the fact that he was gay and had a boyfriend didn't stop her from pursuing him.

Mason's eyes widen. "Shit." he let go of Corey's hands and runs, making his way through the couples dancing and pushing.

Moments later Quinn catches up with the two chimeras, not having noticed Mason getting away, "Theo. Is Mason here?"

"Um, he should be."

"If you see him can you tell him to look for me? I'll be over that table," she pointed at a table near the exit.

Theo nodded, "Sure."

She leaves to the other direction. Theo and Corey sigh as she leaves; the older chimera turning to look at Corey who was shaking his head while rolling his eyes. Just as he's opening his mouth to say something, his phone vibrates in his pants pocket. He takes it out and sees a text from Mason,

**_'Stay with Corey until I can dodge Quinn. Don't want anyone to dance with him.'_ ** _-Mason._

He puts his phone on his pocket, "Aye, aye, captain." and motions Corey to dance with him. The younger one puts his hands over his shoulders while Theo's hands slide until they're resting on his lower back. Just as the start dancing, he gets another text,

**_'Move your hands a little higher or you'll lose them.' -_ ** _Mason._

Theo chuckles to himself, putting his phone back in his pants while looking around. Wherever Mason was hiding he could see them and he thought it was cute that still hiding away, he kept an eye on his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

Outside is still chill, being typical of December. Liam looks at the starry night and lets the cold air caress his face. He should have brought a sweater or something to cover; but it doesn't matter right now. He's been here for a couple of minutes now and it's not like he could get sick because of the cold.

He slowly swings his hips from the left to the right, closing his eyes to feel the music. With his eyes still closed, he lifts his hands until they're in a dancing position (like if there was someone dancing with him, and he had one hand over their shoulder and the other in the air) and starts dancing by himself. It's not really something odd for him; he tends to do it whenever he feels like it. Like right now. As he turns around, a pair of hands appear over his; one grabbing his right hand on the air and putting another hand over his waist. He chuckles softly at seeing into Theo's eyes, resting his left hand on the chimera's shoulder as they dance. He notices that Theo got rid of his jacket at some moment and he could admire his suspenders and his uncovered strong arms.

"So, what brings you here, to dance all by yourself in this cold night?" the chimera asks.

"It's a nice cold night. And I wanted to see the moon." the chimera hums, "What about you?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. Mason is still hiding from Quinn, so he left Corey at my care. He didn't want any guy to ask him to dance while he hides, so..."

Liam looks around, "And where is Corey?"

"I left him with Nolan. That way you kill two birds with one stone."

Liam chuckles, slowly shaking his head. They continued dancing, not saying another word. The beta glanced at the closed door and noticed the music from inside could be heard perfectly; he heard the chimera humming the song being played,

 

_But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you._

_You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha._

_Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

 

Theo looks at him, their eyes meeting once again. Liam didn't know if it was his heart beating or maybe it was the music being played aloud that he could hear. He bites his lip; that motion didn't go unnoticed by Theo. In fact, his grip on Liam's waist tightened a little more. They start dancing around the whole ground, trying to be careful with the slippery ground as Theo twirls him with one hand.  A silly kind of feeling is over the chimera's chest as he watches the beta smile each time he's twirled around. He grabs him hand again and they waltz. Liam didn't felt the cold anymore, just the warmth between their bodies.

Theo twirls him around a few more times before stopping in a swift move, pressing the beta against his body and staring at each other. Liam has both hands over his shoulders, while Theo's were on his waist.

_"Oh, there you are."_

They are startled by Hayden, who had exited too and was walking towards them. They separate as much as they can without making it look suspicious.

"Nolan's been looking for you. He said Corey went to the bathroom and that Mason is nowhere near, still hiding from Quinn."

"Yeah, sorry, I was... distracted."

Hayden shakes her head while trying not to roll her eyes at him and then turns to look at the beta. She tilts her face in slight confusion, "Your face is all red."

Liam brings his hands to his cheeks, cupping his face, "Is it?" he breathes out with puppy, innocent eyes, "I-It must be the cold air."

Theo is looking at the ground but he slightly raises his eyes to look at him as Hayden nods, "Yeah, it's chilly out here." she wraps her arms around herself, "Well, what are you two waiting for? Come in already."

Liam hurriedly enters the building, while Hayden walks with calm behind him. Theo stays there for a few seconds before walking towards the door as well.

Theo and Liam don't stand near each other during the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

After the winter formal, Liam hadn't been able to face Theo without his heart wanting to jump out of his chest. He had been so good a hiding it but eventually, you can't keep those kind of feelings in secret for too long.

Liam was over his house, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock coming from his front door so he knew he had to get up and go downstairs and answer. He begrudgingly got up and went downstairs, as slowly as he could until he reached the door. Sighing, he opened it and found his best friend on the other side, smiling at him,

"Hey."

"Hey. Don't get me wrong but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with us."

_"We?"_

In that moment, Hayden, Corey and Nolan appeared behind Mason and damn, Liam had to learn not keep his guard down. He couldn't even smell them or hear their heartbeats. He moved back a little so they weren't outside the house but the door was still open and they were relatively close to it. Just as Liam found himself smiling a little, Hayden turned to look over her shoulder and yelled

"Come on, now! Move your ass over here!"

Liam's heart stopped as he saw the chimera walking from the street and towards the door. Crap. Theo reached the door and also took a step inside, and he looked up at Liam's face just as the beta turned his face away. He tried to keep his heart as calm as he could but he was sure that the other supernatural creatures over the house heard how his heart skip a beat after seeing Theo arrive.

"So we're all going?" he asks.

Hayden smiles and shrugs, "The more the merrier, no? We can all go in one car. Theo's, to be specific." he nudges the chimera, "You drive."

"Of course I drive; it's my truck."

"Of course you drive; you're the chauffeur." she retorts.

Hayden laughs when the chimera passes a hand over her face, pushing her playfully to the side. She grabs his car keys and together with Nolan start walking back to the truck. Corey grabs Mason's hand and walk out of the house; the dark skinned boy looks at his best friend and the other says,

"I'll just grab my phone and keys, you guys go ahead."

Mason nods and with the chameleon they also exit the house, leaving Theo and Liam alone. Seconds pass and neither of them move. The chimera looks over at Liam, who is looking at the ground. He felt him off at school, and he wanted to know what was wrong with him. He reaches for Liam's arm, touching slightly to get his attention.

"You sure you're in the mood for a movie?"

"Yeah, yeah... 'm fine."

Theo reaches out again, this time his hand resting a little more time in his arm. "Come on." he smiles, "We can do anything else. We could stay here and play videogames. Or we could go to the karaoke. Or maybe even go to a bar. We're legal, remember?"

Liam grins, "Yeah, I do. But we can't actually get drunk, remember?"

"And who said anything about going to a bar for alcohol? I meant to move the booty!" the chimera exclaimed while twirling his hips in a circular motion, making Liam grin more and even chuckling.

"Oh, you've got some moves."

"Yeah, and you haven't even seen half of them!" he says while raising both arms above his head and -while twirling his hips- he makes a turn, his back to the blue eyed boy.

Liam couldn't help in anymore; he continued to laugh more openly this time, bringing a hand to his mouth -not in an attempt to shush his laugh. He felt completely grateful for the chimera; he knew what he was doing: he was making a fool of himself to cheer Liam up. What kind of friend does that? A good one. Watching him shake him hips in a comical way, moving his shoulders and chest in an attempt to shimmy, he couldn't stop the smile that was plastered on his face and the tingly feeling in his chest. The same feeling he gets whenever Theo is around. He had to tell him.

"You are so great! I love you!"

Theo stops suddenly; Liam realizes what he said and his eyes widen. Shit. Shit! This was not the time! Not the time at all!

Theo turns around slowly, his hands in the air beside his body, mouth slightly open and something shining in his blue/gray eyes, "What?"

Liam takes a step back, "Nothing! I said-I said _'You're so great'_ and then I-I just stopped talking!"

_Dammit!_ His heart was beating so fast right now! His head felt lightweight and he was sure he was blushing. They stare at each other, none of them moving or talking. They didn't know what to do. There's no air in the room but it's not like they're worrying about that in that moment.

Theo closed his hands for a moment. He wanted to say something; do something! But he couldn't even blink. They barely register the sound of steps and a voice calling for them.

"Hey guys, we are wait-" Nolan stops when he sees them and somehow feels the tension -but doesn't know why is that-, "Is everything alright?"

Theo swallows hard and is the first one to speak, "...Yeah. Wha- What were you saying?"

"That we were waiting for you two to come over. The movie starts at nine, and Hayden and Corey want to buy popcorn and stuff, so we have to go now."

"Yeah. Sorry." he stares at Liam, whose eyes seem to shine in that moment. He licks his lips, "We should go now." he says to no one in particular, passing past Nolan and towards his truck.

Nolan looks at him -more like at his back- and then at Liam, who stays there looking at the nothing, his mind still processing what had just happen.

"Hey," the beta turns to him, "Is everything alright?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, we were just talking." he gives the human a smile and puts a strand of hair behind his ear. "Let's go, shall we?"

Nolan doesn't protest and nods. Liam walks towards the door and exits, waiting for the hunter in the middle of the front yard; Nolan grabs the knob, closing the door behind him and walking along the beta.

 

* * *

 

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of their classrooms. Liam was walking over the hall while putting his History book inside his backpack that he didn't notice the chimera walking towards him until they almost bumped. Liam raised his head and their eyes met.

"Hey,"

"Hey." Liam paused for a moment, "How was Econ?"

"Boring. How was History?"

"Not boring."

Theo chuckles, "Of course not. It's your favorite class."

Liam can't help but to smile. He loves that the chimera knows stuff about him, o matter how insignificant they can be. He also knows stuff about the chimera but doesn't know how Theo feels about that.

_"Hey, guys!"_

The two turn to see Mason and Corey running towards them, the dark skinned boy practically jumping with excitement.

"Quinn finally stopped harassing me! Apparently at the formal she danced with some guy, Aaron I think, and now they're dating! I'm a free man again!"

Corey gives him a look, "A free man, honey?"

"Oh, right." he wraps his hands on Corey's waist and pulls him so they can kiss. The chameleon smiles while doing so.

Theo coughs to have their attention, "I don't care what unspeakable acts of perversion you two commit in private, do you have to flaunt it in the faces of decent, god-fearing citizens?"

Mason rolls his eyes at him as Corey grabs him by the hand and pulls him away, talking to him as they disappear around the corner. The other two continue walking.

"Are they gonna suck faces in an empty classroom or what?"

Liam snorts, "And imagine now because of the Christmasy season, they'll be all lovey-dovey over each other."

Theo makes a disgusted face, "Ugh, no thanks. Enough with the pack meetings."

"Talking about pack meeting, there's one tonight at my house so be sure to be there."

"Don't worry, I will." he stops in his tracks, looking at the ceiling for a moment. Something must have caught his attention as he frowned and blinked a few times, making Liam look up at whatever he was looking.

A bunch of mistletoe was tied in a silk crimson ribbon, dangling completely innocently above them over the ceiling, and they knew what that meant.

A kiss under the mistletoe.

Slowly, Theo and Liam locked eyes, none of them moving or saying anything. They felt their hearts racing and wondered if the other could hear it. They could just take it as a joke and move on, walk to their class and keep talking. But there was something alluring at the possibility of being closer to each other without being judged. Without being rejected. If they kissed right now, under the mistletoe, it wouldn't matter; they would just excuse themselves because of the tradition and continue with their lives. Simple as that.

"So..."

"So..."

Theo licked his lips unconsciously, and Liam couldn't find the strength to not look at him as he did so. He knew he wanted to kiss the guy standing in front of him. God, he craved for it! But what about Theo? What if he tried to kiss him and the chimera pulled away disgusted? Feel that Liam betrayed his trust and friendship and never want to speak to him again? Liam wouldn't be able to live like that. Before he could say something, it was Theo the one who broke the silence

"I guess I'll have to go to class."

Liam just nods, mouth straight in a line; he couldn't trust his mouth right now. Theo looked like he wanted him to say something, but he wouldn't press him. He gave the beta a small nod, and turned around. He walked towards the end of the hall as Liam saw him with a sad face.

After he leaves, turning around the corner, Liam lets out a defeated sigh. He knew that the other didn't felt that way. _'He maybe just did it by inertia.'_ He stays there and looks down at his hands. He starts twisting his fingers and concentrating on his shoes that he almost misses the sound of sneakers again. He looks up as Theo appears again in sight over the corner, throwing his backpack to the floor and staring right at him as he starts walking towards Liam,

"You know what? Fuck it."

A blinding smile appears over Liam's face and he too throws his backpack to the ground and runs in time for Theo to put his hand over his hips and lean forward for them to kiss. Liam's arms go around his neck, one hand cupping the back of the chimera's head to deepen the kiss. Theo's hands grip him by the waist, pulling him closer to his body. They get loss in the feeling of finally being able to kiss the other, their heartbeats in sync, and the two of them finally being able to identify that scent: love. They separate a moment to smile at each other before going back to kissing. They're so immersed in the kiss that they don't care about anything else around them; until they hear someone clapping and saying something. They separate to look at the end of the hall were Corey, Mason and Nolan are, clapping and whistling at them.

"Yes! Thiam is real!" yelled Mason as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and the two of them raised them above their heads while smiling. Nolan chuckled at them but continued clapping.

Theo and Liam laughed at that even though their faces were red. But they were still wrapped around the other so they really didn't mind that their first kiss was witnessed by their pack. They would see much more kisses coming from them from now on.


End file.
